


Unwilling Test Subject

by XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Dark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt/pseuds/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt
Summary: Octane had hoped to never come face to face with Caustic on the battlefield. Others told horror stories about dying at his hands, and that's exactly what Octane thought was going to happen to him, but the scientist had much worse planned for him.





	Unwilling Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags before reading. Not my fault if you read it and/or get triggered because you didn't look at the tags.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy.
> 
> I want to make a series of these. So you guys can ask for specific pairs if you like and I will **possibly** write it. I don't have a lot of time, but we'll see.

His squad was dead and gone, respawn timed out, deathboxes some two-thousand meters away, no doubt cursing him as they were brought back in the Apex Medical Facilities.

 

Not that Octavio Silva cared. He didn't need them anyways.

 

Octane made his way through Skull Town, systematically searching each building for any leftover loot that might've been missed by the squads passing through previously. People landing in the city governed by a monstrous skull were literally landing in one of the biggest warzones in the Apex Games. As such, most would grab and run without thoroughly searching, thus sometimes leaving behind valuable gear. It was still early in the games, but all the gunfire the daredevil had been hearing had died down several minutes ago, so he wasn't that concerned about running into another squad. And if he did? Well then things would get  _interesting_.

 

Right now anything would be better than the boredom weighing down on him.

 

Pushing a door open, Octane raised a brow when it caught on something, the racer peering through the glass to see the room was full of deathboxes. 

 

 _Perfect_.

 

Kicking down the door Octane stepped into the room, opening the first box to search for anything better than an alternator and an EVA. Nothing, which was a disappointment though not a much of a surprise. He checked the next box and found an R99, the racer grinning widely before switching out the alternator for it. This was hands down his favourite gun. Fastest discharge of any gun he'd ever used before. All he needed now was a good barrel mod and perhaps an extended...

 

A loud clattering sound interrupted the racer's thoughts, Octane spinning around to see an unfamiliar cylinder spinning on the floor at his feet, eyes widening in realization as it began to discharge green fumes.

 

 _Caustic_.

 

Octane jumped out through the window of the building he'd been looting to land in the sand outside, a spray of gunfire cutting through the air above his head as he ducked, running as the building behind him exploded with gas. The hissing sound of it sending the young legend's heart into a panicked frenzy. There was no way he was going to get incapacitated by the scientist. **_No way_** ,  _amigo_. The daredevil considered circling around behind the scientist before deciding against it. Caustic was most likely laying traps as he went to ensure... An odd beep reached Octane's ears a moment before he saw the trap neatly concealed among bags of debris and trash, noxious fumes filling the air as the speedster attempted to turn back.  He wasn't quick enough, Octane choking on the gas as he stumbled forwards. His lungs were burning, vision blurry... 

 

Collapsing to his knees as he coughed, Octane shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear his eyesight, the speedster all but feeling himself weaken as he pushed himself onto his back, one elbow supporting his weight as he tried to drag himself backwards toward the door. Loud, steady footsteps could be heard in the gas before him, Octane struggling to see through it as tears streamed from irritated eyes, nose and throat burning as Caustic's silhouette became visible.

 

_Mierda, no._

Why did it have to be Caustic? Octane would much rather have rambling Mirage end his championship streak, or better yet, Bloodhound. They would probably just put one between his eyes before he even knew they were there, but Caustic? Octane shuddered.  _He'd heard stories._

 

Octane coughed, choking on his own breath as he continued attempting to scoot backwards, Caustic wheezing out a laugh as he bent close to the smaller legend, fist connecting without warning.

 

Crying out in pain, Octane reeled from the first blow, the two that followed closely behind knocking him onto his back, stunned. He was dizzy, mind struggling to grasp any sort of coherent thought as Caustic crouched at his side now, reaching out to tear the mask from the daredevil's face, tossing it aside with little care. Gloved fingers roughly grasped the dazed man's chin, tilting Octane's face to the side so they were making eye contact. 

 

 _Fear_. That's what Octane felt as he looked up into the brown eyes above him, the runner violently trembling as he coughed again, throat and nose numb while a great weight seemingly rested on his chest, pinning him. His cheek stung, and he could feel wetness there as Caustic seemed to smile behind his mask. "So the daredevil is easily subdued by gas... Just as every mortal is." The scientist choked on a laugh, pausing as he coughed. "Your speed failed you this time. I knew scavengers would come along, though I didn't expect  _you_." Caustic released Octane's face then, pushing himself to his feet to shut the door behind them, the clank and hiss of a gas trap deploying causing Octane's heart to jump. Was the scientist going to lock him in this tiny building? Gas him to death while he was too weak to escape?

 

Octane attempted to stand again, but the only movement he could manage was the pitiful twitch of a finger. He didn't know what Caustic's gas was made of. Nor the effects it had on the body. He'd seen others exposed to it, but most of the time they were filled with bullets while trying to escape the fumes. Nobody had survived the gas long enough for the young legend to see what the actual effects were. Groaning softly in frustration as another trap was deployed to block off the second door, Octane heard Caustic chuckle, the slim male freezing up as heavy footsteps once again approached.

 

Each time a heavy boot made contact with the dirty floor Octane's heart jumped with fear. He lay on his back, unable to move, as Caustic came into sight again, appearing upside down as he bent down and grabbed a hold of the daredevil's vest, yanking his upper body from the ground as he began to drag the smaller legend towards the opposite side of the room, the scientist all but throwing Octane against the wall with enough force the speedster swore he felt something crack as the air was forcibly knocked from his lungs.

 

Seated on the slightly raised platform, trembling violently with both pain and fear, Octane weakly attempted to lift an arm to shield his face as Caustic crouched directly in front of him, gaze studious as well as sadistically amused. 

 

"P-please, I-" Octane flinched when Caustic reached for him, turning his face away, eyes squeezing shut as he waited for a blow.

 

None came. Instead, gloved fingers ghosted over the trembling contestant's bleeding cheek, the scientist exhaling softly before his hand was closing around Octane's throat, the legend's eyes snapping open as gloved fingers constricted. The racer thrashed then, trying to fight the other's hold but Caustic proved immovable. In fact, the scientist didn't even seem to put much effort into keeping his hold on the younger legend as he forced Octane onto his back, heavy weight straddling his waist to prevent the daredevil from using his legs to kick him away.

 

Octane froze, staring up at the hulking man with fear in his eyes, Caustic taking the chance to pin each hand beneath a knee while one hand remained tight around the smaller's throat.

 

"C-Caustic... Plea-ease..." Octane stammered pleadingly, unsure of what exactly he was asking for.  _Death. A gentle death._ That's what he wanted.

 

The scientist responded by tightening his grip until Octane began to squirm, watching with sick fascination as the runner's mouth fell open in an attempt to intake air. He waited until the trembling body beneath him began to still, the struggle to weaken, before finally relaxing his grip enough for the shorter to breath.

 

Octane felt lightheaded as he sucked air back into his abused lungs, each breath almost grating against the irritated membrane of his lung and throat. He stared in horror when the scientist's free hand suddenly withdrew a scalpel from one of the pockets of his overcoat. Bucking his hips in an attempt to throw the heavier legend off, Octane let out a strangled whimper when the fingers around his throat tightened again. 

 

"You would find that remaining still would prove vital to your continued existence." Caustic finally spoke, the blade disappearing from Octane's sight as he struggled to see where it was going, though he needn't have worried. He could feel it. Cold steel pricked the skin of the daredevil's bicep, directly atop the tattoo running the length of his left arm. White hot pain shot through his body, Octane arching his back as he opened his mouth to scream, fear and lack of air reducing it to a pitiful sob of pain, tears stinging green eyes again as the blade cut deep through muscle and tissue alike.

 

Octane stared up at the masked monster above him, heart stuttering with fear, body shaking with pain as darkness crept into the corners of his vision. What he wouldn't give to pass out right now, though Caustic obviously had other ideas, as his choking hold again relaxed enough for him to breath, instinct betraying him as his abused lungs fought to choke needed air back into them.

 

Slightly delirious in his pain, Octane watched as Caustic wiped the blade off on his vest, putting it away before moving his left hand from the speedster's throat to his left shoulder, pinning it. That arm was now fully immobile between the grip on his shoulder and knee painfully resting on his hand.

 

"Wh-what," Octane cried out in pain again as the scientist dug the fingers of his free hand into the wound, further splitting the skin and damaging tissue and muscle as he searched. It felt like minutes had passed as Octane was reduced to unintelligible pleas punctuated by sobs of pain, though only mere seconds ticked by before Caustic's fingers withdrew, a small cylinder held between fore and thumb as he looked down at the racer before crushing it.

 

_Attention, Champion Eliminated._

 

Octane tightly shut his eyes again as the scientist reached towards him, the scent of blood strong as gloved fingers smeared the scarlet fluid over pale, quivering lips. The action startled the smaller legend, though he made no verbal comment. In no way did he want to invite Caustic to further...  _play_ with him. Why would the scientist go through all the trouble of eliminating him from the games while not truly eliminating him? Scenarios assaulted the younger man's mind, sweat causing dark hair to stick to his forehead, each thought more terrifying than the last before the heavy weight over his waist lifted.

 

Confused, Octane opened eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, opening his mouth to ask the question burning in his mind when he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach, a rough hand gripping the back of his head to press it down into the ground beneath him. Or was it a bed? He wasn't totally sure how to describe it, though the dirty covering was rough against his injured cheek... The racer's heart ran cold as his legs were forced apart, the larger legend forcing his way between them before he could even think of closing them.

 

Rough fingers forced their way into the daredevil's pants, Caustic yanking them down over his ass with little effort, completely baring the smaller to his scrutiny.

 

Desperately fighting the hand on the back of his head now, Octane tried to squeeze his legs shut, tell the other to get away from him, anything to stop what was happening. "C-Caustic st-st-o-op." He pleaded, hands scrabbling for a weapon, anything with which he could defend himself, but there was nothing within reach. He'd dropped them when he'd first fallen to the gas.

 

Sticky fingers gripped his ass cheeks now, spreading him open as the daredevil bucked and squirmed, trying to make it as hard as possible for the scientist as well as to hide his own arousal. Caustic was a dangerous man, and the excitement running through his body to settle in his core was just as intoxifying as the stims. As the rush when he performed a dangerous stunt.

 

Octane stilled, shaking when a thick finger pushed into him without warning, the racer trembling before resuming his earlier struggle, swearing. "Stop it!  _Please,_ stop!  _M-mierda_." The racer froze when the hand holding his face into the dirty cloth beneath him was removed, only to be replaced at his throat, the cold steel of the scalpel pressing just hard enough to have a trickle of blood run down the runner's neck to soak into his shirt. He understood what Caustic the silent order, Octane shutting his mouth as a full body shiver ran through him, the danger the knife represented having him clench down on the finger worming deeper into his ass.

 

There was a pause before Caustic laughed, the sound dark and amused as Octane hid his face in his arms, humiliation burning in his chest.

 

"So you like that?" Caustic rasped, the scalpel pressing a little deeper as Octane bit back a moan. He felt like he was overheating, the humid air of the desert not helping matters as Octane fought his arousal. This shouldn't be turning him on. This was wrong, disgusting.

 

Caustic didn't seem to mind the silence, the scientist's finger slipping out of the tight asshole before reaching up to the wound on the daredevil's arm, collecting the blood still lazily weeping from it before beginning to unbuckle his belt. He gave a sigh of satisfaction when his own erection sprang free, already hard with a pearl of precum forming at the tip. It throbbed eagerly at the beautiful whimper of fear the man beneath him made, though Octane's face was still pressed into his arms, muffling it.

 

So the daredevil did fear something after all?

 

Wasting no time for foreplay, Caustic slicked up his cock with the blood taken from Octane's arm, the red looking almost angry against the somewhat paler flesh as the scientist briefly took a moment to admire the sight before him. The fastest contestant in the games, easily brought to his knees with a simple gas, terrified and trembling when he had nowhere to run. It was _exhilarating_.

 

_Warning, Ring Closing._

 

Caustic paused for a moment, checking quickly to ensure he had enough time. It would be a shame if he had to cut things short.

 

Octane shook in fear as he lay, exposed to his enemy, vulnerable and terrified, face pressed into his arms as he refused to look behind him. Part of him hoped the scientist would leave him alone, but a tiny, disgusting side of him wanted him to stay. To fuck him into the ground. To- the speedster froze as Caustic leaned over him, chest resting against his back as something hard and slick pressed against his hole. Eyes widening as it began to push into him, Octane began to struggle even though the weight against his shoulders offered him little room to move as the tip of the scientist's cock slipped into him, spreading him wide. The stretch burned, the scientist all but taking his time as he pushed into the squirming form beneath him, relishing each whimper and terrified moan that slipped out of the daredevil.

 

Shaking as that thick, hard dick steadily pushed into him, so terribly slow, Octane's nails scrabbled against everything he could reach: the floor beside him, the wall, anything. It hurt. It hurt so much. He hadn't been prepared to take something so big, nor was the blood enough to make the penetration easy. He sobbed with pain as Caustic finally - _finally-_ bottomed out, balls deep in him before stopping.

 

Octane fought back a moan, legs spread wide to accommodate the larger man, ass full of dick for the first time in his life, and it felt  _good_. There was pain, but as Caustic remained unmoving, fully seated within him, the pain began to recede to make way for pleasure. Moaning, Octane rocked back into the scientist, face hot with shame at how whorish he must've looked, especially when Caustic laughed and leaned close to his ear. "We find ourselves in the next ring... How _serendipitous_."

 

Caustic drew back without warning, pulling out until only the tip remained inside the speedster before snapping his hips forwards, jostling Octane and sending him somewhat off balance as he choked on a cry. The scientist was thrusting quickly now,  _hard_. Octane lost all coherent thought as he was pushed forwards with the force of each inward thrust, the daredevil moaning loudly, his own cock hard and rubbing against the inside of his pants. The friction felt so good, the stretch of his ass was so painful, Octane's body warring between the two before the cock brutally spreading him open struck against that perfect spot deep inside of him. The spot he didn't even know he had, and Octane lost himself to the pleasure with a choked sob. It felt so good. The speed at which Caustic was currently fucking him was so perfect, the force of it causing hot pleasure to curl in his core like a tightly coiled spring.

 

" _M-mir-ah!_ " Octane threw his head back with a cry, nearly biting through his own lip as he attempted to quell the sounds he was making as he pressed back into the thrusts, trying to take the scientist deeper. His injured cheek rubbed against the platform beneath him, but Octane didn't care. It was hard to breath, each intake of air burning against the wounds in his lungs, but it was all lost to the blinding pleasure assaulting him. The sound of Caustic's hips connecting with his ass was loud in the small room, the daredevil unintelligibly pleading. For what, he didn't know. 

 

Moaning loudly, Octane wondered what he looked like in that moment, ass in the air to be abused by his enemy's thick cock, moaning like a whore as he was taken like a bitch in heat. 

 

Heat pooled in his lower belly, Octane shaking with desperate need and pleasure as Caustic shifted to change his angle a little more, a strangled whimper ripping free from between parted lips as he hit that perfect spot again, the scientist picking up on the change in the runner's gasps to angle himself to hit that spot with every inward thrust. 

 

Octane arched his back beneath the larger legend, all but screaming with pleasure when he was pushed over the edge, the daredevil cumming hard. Harder than he ever had in his life. He collapsed beneath the bigger man, compliant and weak to be used as Caustic saw fit. Pain reared it's head again as the scientist continued to pound away at Octane's oversensitive ass, the daredevil whimpering and sobbing, green eyes filling with tears as he came down from the high of orgasm. 

 

Pace faltering slightly, Octane guessed that Caustic was drawing close to his own orgasm, the scientist giving a few especially hard thrusts before he came, pushing as deeply into the shaking form beneath him as he did so.

 

Cheek pressed against the platform beneath him, ass in the air, Octane moaned softly as hot cum spilled into him. He was stretched so tightly around the cock splitting him open that he could feel it throbbing, each one sending another load of the scientist's seed into his depths.

 

Caustic was shaking slightly from the exertion, weight uncomfortably heavy atop Octane's much smaller body, but the racer didn't dare complain, holding still as he was filled.

 

Several moments passed before the scientist slipped out of Octane, cock still rock hard. If there had been time, he would've fucked the smaller legend a second and third time. The soft sobs the daredevil failed to muffle causing Caustic's cock to twitch in interest even as he forced it back into his pants. He paused then, grabbing Octane's ass cheeks to spread them open, shuddering with arousal as he watched the mix of cum and blood leak from the shorter's abused ass, trickling down the insides of trembling thighs.

 

"So much to  _notate_." Caustic murmured softly, a finger pushing into Octane now, the scientist ignoring the pained whine as he swirled his finger around, another thick glob of cum forced out by the action causing Caustic to shudder as he wiped the finger off on his pants. 

 

Producing the scalpel again, Caustic cut a single, deep mark into the daredevil's ass cheek. The beginnings of a tally.

 

When he was finally released Octane rolled onto his side, shaking violently, tears streaming down his face. He felt so dirty. Disgusting.

 

Looking up at Caustic, green eyes half lidded, Octane waited for whatever was to come next. The scientist was covered now, a scrap of paper held up against a nearby wall as he wrote something on it, back to the daredevil. When he turned back, Octane felt unconsciousness further pulling his mind from reality. He mutely watched as Caustic opened one of the doors to leave, the clunk and hiss of a deployed gas trap sounding directly beside his head as Octane closed his eyes.

 

A beep sounded, almost too loud in the tiny room as gas began to fill it.

 

_That familiar, dreadful beep._


End file.
